


Jealous Lovers

by likeyoulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform, X-factorjudge!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyoulouis/pseuds/likeyoulouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the year 2015.<br/>One Direction has a one year break after their World-Tour for their fourth album. <br/>Simon Cowell still needs one last person to be a judge on this years X-Factor. Suddenly he gets probably one of the best ideas he ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing if this is bad.  
> I promise its better than the summary.!!  
> Enjoy ☀

Simon Cowell is sitting in his office at SYCO and he is about to get crazy. He still needs the fourth judge for the 2015 series of the X-Factor. Every single person he thought of is not good enough for him. Three hours later he is about to go home when he suddenly remembers someone who would be perfect for this job so he takes out his phone and calls the probably most perfect person for this job.  
Harry Styles is sitting with his husband Louis Tomlinson on their sofa watching Titanic when his phone starts ringing. 'Boo can you give me my phone please ?' Harry mumbles. 'Why does Simon call you at almost ten o'clock ?' Louis asks but before he can get an answer Harry is already answering the phone. 'Heya Simon. Whats up ?' Harry says into the phone. Louis stops the film because he doesnt want Harry to miss his favorite sence. After 10 minutes of Harry just listening and not saying anything he just lets out a high pitched but manly scream 'yes yes yes im gonna do it yes!' And with that he hung up on Simon and started smiling like the time Louis asked him if he wants to marry him. 'Lou you will never guess what just happend!' Harry jumped in his lap. 'Well no but I'm sure you'll tell me in a second.' Before he can answer tho their phones both light up because Simon already tweeted it @SimonCowell : " I'm so happy to announce that @Harry_Styles will be the fourth judge on this years X-Factor!!" via Iphone 10.25pm. 'No way !! Baby you're going to be a judge on X-Factor!!' Louis hugged Harry thight. 'I'm already so proud of you.!'   
Three weeks later Harry is on his way to the X-Factor studios to meet everyone. He is a little bit nervous about everything tho. Louis decided to go out with Zayn since Perrie would be there too. The fans are going mental on Twitter they trended for almost three weeks just about Harry and Jade from Little Mix , because they are two of the judges next to Louis Walsh and Simon himself. As Harry enters the studio he immediately feels like home again even after 5 years. They just go through everything for Saturday because thats when the first room auditions start.  
Louis is already laying in bed half asleep when Harry comes home at 11.30 pm. 'Sorry I'm late boo.' Harry whispers and kisses his cheek. 'Did you have fun ?' Louis mumbles 'yeah we had a good laugh was good to see everyone again.' Harry answered while taking off his clothes and laying next to him. Louis crawls into Harry's arms and kisses his chest. 'Boo you're cold why didn't you turn on the heater ?' 'I wore your jumper the whole time but then it got too hot and now I'm cold.' Harry doesnt answer anything he just takes his husband closer into his arms and closes his eyes.   
Sooner than everyone thought the Room auditions were there and now they are already over. They heard a few pretty good voices but most of the people just came to flirt with Harry or Jade. They had a break until Wednesday where the arena auditions will start. Louis doesnt tell Harry but he is starting to get really jealous when all those people flirt with his man. Also the media is going crazy they all write about how Jade and Harry are a thing now because they are sitting next to each other. Louis is going mental and he just wishes that Modest! Would finally let them come out of the closet.  
The first few arena auditions were okay they all could sing and also got through. Louis was sitting with Sophia, Liam, Niall and Eleanor his "girlfriend" in the audience watching his baby doing his job perfectly. Modest told him that he needs to be in the audience with Eleanor because the fans thought that they had broken up. He really enjoyed the show until this girl group came out. They all wore short dresses and high heels. Louis tensed and Eleanor noticed ' are you alright ?' She whispered into his ear ' I think the one on the right wants to get into my boys pants.' El squeezed his hand but didn't say anything else because Harry was now talking.  
' Hello girls! How are you ?' 'He is so polite' Louis thinks to himself. They all answer him and tell the audience who they are. 'What are you gonna sing today?' Jade asks. 'We're going to sing About the boy by Little Mix .' The blonde girl answered 'well good luck then.' Jade said. The music started and also the brunette girl started dancing and singing average. Suddenly the one on the right started to walk towards Harry and danced all around him.   
Louis starts to get angry because he sees how uncomfortable his baby is he just wants to jump on stage and kill that b*tch. She touched Harry everywhere and almost kissed him. Simon stopped the song from playing as he looked at Louis and then at Harry. 'Please can you go back to your group ?' Jade said rather nice to the girl.  
' I think you all have good voices and you can dance and youre looking great.' Walsh said. Simon had one of those long comments about how they arent something special and all that stuff. 'It's weird hearing your own song but i think you could have done better than that. I am disappointed.' The last one to speak was Harry 'Uhm well i think your voices are really pretty and nice but for me you are trying to hard to be like Little Mix. I personally think you should have done another song.' Harry looked a lot more uncomfortable then before.' We're gonna vote now !' Simon said.  
Walsh said yes, Jade said no, Simon said no too. 'Harry yes or no ?' Simon looked over to him ' I'm really sorry but its a no from me.' 'Thanks for coming.' Jade said.  
After that there were only two other pretty good contestants which both got through. After the show ended Harry immediately went intohis dressing room and sat down on his couch.   
'Louis you cant go now you need to get out with Eleanor!' One of the people from modest said to him 'we have called so many paps cmon!' 'Are you serious ?? I need to go and see if he is alright you asshole.' Louis screamed. 'You're going out for dinner with Liam and Sophia end of the story now go !' Thats what their manager said before he left. 'Cmon Lou he will be alright. Niall is with him.' Eleanor said. So he gave in and went out with Eleanor holding her hand , hoping Harry will understand.  
Harry is sobbing into a pillow when someone knocks on his door he hopes its his Louis and he will cuddle him hard. He doesnt answer so the person , who definitely isn't Louis , just comes inside. 'Cmon Harry I'm gonna bring you home.' Niall said while taking the tall boy into his arms and bringing him outside to his car.  
Harry is sobbing and shaking like bad when they arrive at his and Louis house. 'Haz cmon lets go inside.' Niall shook him softly but all he got as an answer was ' where is Louis ? Why did he leave me ?' So he carried the younger boy into the house and straight into the bedroom.   
One hour later Harry still was crying hard against Nialls chest who now was pretty pissed because Louis wasn't home yet.' Haz you want some tea ?' He softly asked ' no just stay with dont leave me like Louis.' Harry sniffled. 'This is bad really bad. Harry never calls him Louis never.' Niall tought to himself so he wrote a quick message to Liam that they need to come home as soon as possible.  
Another hour later Niall hears a noise from downstairs Harry must have heard it too because he mumbles against Niall's chest ' i dont want to see him Ni go and tell him he can leave.' 'But Harry you need him!' 'I needed him two hours ago..' With that he turned around and looked out of the window. Niall walked out and closed the door as he was about to go downstairs Louis came up ' where is he ??' Louis almost screamed ' Mate he doesnt want to see you I'm sorry.' Niall said while looking down. 'Oh Ni i dont care let me go to him!' Without another word Louis walked past Niall and straight into the bedroom. He opened the door and closed it after him.' Is he gone Niall ?' Harry asked 'Baby you should know by now that nobody can keep me away from you.' Louis said while walking to the bed and sitting next to him. 'Well why didnt you see me after the show then? why did you go on that couple date with Liam and Sophia? Why did you hugged that bitch ? Why did you kiss her ? Why didnt you give a shit about me ? I'm your husband i should have been this and not that beard.!' Harry was now screaming into Louis face while the tears streamed down his face. ' Baby you know Modest told me to I never wanted..' 'Stop Louis Tomlinson its always Modest! It is always their fault! You didnt need to kiss her!!' Harry interrupted Louis. 'Harry..please baby stop! Calm down you need to breathe.' Louis was standing next to him now and took him in his arms. Harry punched Louis chest telling him he should stop touching him but Louis didn't stop.  
After awhile Harry stopped and just sobbed into Louis arms and Louis held his world in his arms with tears streaming down his face while he was blaming himself for not being here for his baby when he obviously needed him the most. From that moment on Louis promised to himself that,he will always be here for Harry. That he will never leave him alone again after something like this.  
They layed down after a few hours of just standing and holding each other Harry told Louis that this was his biggest phobia. Getting touched from some chick who thought he would get together with. Louis just held Harry closer and promised to him that he will never leave him again no matter what their managment would say.  
after Harry fell asleep Louis was still wide awake blaming himself for this and he thought about ways to make it up to his husband again. He needs to do something really big so he takes his phone and clicks on the twitter app.  
He followed some special fan accounts he always stalked and loved then he also answered some of them.  
He looked through his timeline deciding wether he should do it or not. So he takes a risk.  
He clicks onto the tweet sign , writes the most important tweet of his life and without caring he clicks send.  
"@Louis_Tomlinson : X-Factor was good tonight!! :) I'm so proud of my husband @Harry_Styles !! I promised he will always be in my heart and now you all know that i keep my promises!! I love you @Harry_Styles !!:)" via Iphone 3.30 am

 

 

The End.


End file.
